Celebrity Big Brother 1
Celebrity Big Brother 1 'was the first series of ''Celebrity Big Brother Ireland. Eight celebrities entered the house for 15 days, from 1 March to 15 March 2002. Housemates '''Carol McGiffin Carol '(born 18 February 1960) is an English broadcaster of radio and television, best known for her regular appearances on daytime talk show ''Loose Women. ''Carol recieved a total of 4 nominations and was evicted during Day 11's double eviction with 44.5% of the public vote to evict. 'David Van Day David '(born 28 November 1956) is an English singer and media personality, formerly a member of the pop duo ''Dollar. He was also a member of the 1970s vocal group Guys 'n' Dolls (along with his Dollar partner Thereza Bazar), and a latter-day version of Bucks Fizz. During his stay in the house he has recieved nominations from all 7 of his fellow housemates, and recieved 8 nominations overall. He was evicted two days before the final recieving the lowest amount of votes to win. Despite this, he survived two consecutive evictions (three including one which was cancelled). '''Jo Whiley Jo '(born 4 July 1965) is a British radio disk jockey and television presenter. She was the host of the long running weekday ''Jo Whiley Show on Radio 1. She became the eventual runner-up of the series and was never nominated for eviction, recieving just 2 nominations during her stay in the house. '''Pat Sharp Pat '(born on 25 October 1961) is a British radio and television presenter and DJ. In the UK, he is known mainly for his work on the children's television programme ''Fun House, his former mullet and his radio shows as well as his support of Arsenel. In Europe, he was known in the 1980s as one of the Sky Channel's VJs and for presenting Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 and Nescafe UK Top 50. He became the first ever male housemate to be evicted first, with a close 51% of the public vote to evict, losing to David. He recieved a total of 3 nominations. '''Rik Waller Rik '(born 1981) is an English singer. Waller is best known for being a finalist in the first series of the British ITV television series ''Pop Idol. He made it into the final ten of the show, but was forced to pull out due to severe laryngitis, leading to torn vocal cords as a result of overuse. Rik was the eventual third place finalist and survived Day 11's double eviction. '''Sinitta Sinitta '(born October 19, 1966) is an American singer who has lived in the United Kingdom for most of her career. She is best known for her hit records in the 1980s. She was evicted along with Carol on Day 11's double eviction. 'Stephen Gately Stephen '(born 17 March 1976) was an Irish pop singer-songwriter, actor, dancer, musician and author, who, with Ronan Keating, was one of two lead singers of the pop group Boyzone. He was the eventual winner with a massive 72.8% of the public vote to win and recieved just 1 nomination which was from Sinitta. Gately died suddenly at his apartment in Port d'Andratx, Majorca, early on 10 October 2009. His body was discovered later in the morning. His death was later determined to have been caused by a pulmonary oedema resulting from an undiagnosed heart condition. Ronan Keating and Keith Duffy entered the 2011 Celebrity Big Brother house in memory of him. 'Vanessa Feltz Vanessa '(born 21 February 1962) is an English television personality, broadcaster and journalist. She became the first celebrity housemate to walk from the competition and also first overall (not counting Jade's exit as part of a twist). Voting history 'Notes *By going to the diary room, Carol & David were automatically up for eviction. However, they had to choose a third person on a television screen in the living room to also be up with them. They chose Vanessa. *Vanessa walked on Day 3 and the eviction was cancelled. Before the cancellation, David had the most votes. *The third eviction was a double eviction. *Whilst the public were voting to win, voting froze and David (who had the least votes to win) was evicted on Day 13.